Dead Man Walking
by TracyCook
Summary: Elle escaped Sylar when he tried to kill her, she is broken in more ways than one.  Unable to return to the company where will she turn for help?  Elle/Claire FEMSLASH Eclair romance.
1. Dead Man Walking

Dead Man Walking

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of heroes.

Couple: Elle/Claire

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Dead Man Walking

Her name was Elle Bishop and she did not understand many things. She did not understand what it was like to feel, she did not understand the value of a human life, she did not understand what it was to love someone. All that she knew was what she was told to know and that she was meant to take whatever it was that she wanted. But what was it that she wanted exactly?

She wanted to be an amazing agent, the best, make her father proud. But, how exactly could she make her father proud now that he had died? The blonde had walked into his office, his chair turned so that she could not see his face and she had proceeded to tell him to give her another chance to atone for her many mistakes. It seemed, after all, that she was always making mistakes in his eyes. She had assumed that the older man had been ignoring her as he did many times while growing up, she had no idea that when she turned that chair furiously to look him in the eyes and finally stand up to him that he would be dead.

That was the first time she had ever felt human. The first time that her eyes had filled with tears, at least that she could remember. As a child she never held any compassion for any person, killing over and over again without a single ounce of guilt, but as she had stared into his lifeless eyes watching as blood rolled down from his exposed brain she could feel the emotions and compassion nearly suffocating her. Her powers were lost to her; she could no longer control them. She knew who had killed her father and the only thing on her mind was finding and killing him.

Yet she had fallen for the man somehow, the heartless monster that killed her father. Elle did not know what love was but she knew that with him she had felt something close, or perhaps it was sadistic and made up in her mind. Still, she had always hoped that Sylar had some form of good inside of him, she had always assumed it was her who had turned him evil and for that reason she did not blame him as much for what horrible things he had done.

He had taken her virginity, her first real kisses, her heart, her trust, he had taken everything she had to offer someone. Sure she had flirted with many men before but he was the first person to ever make her feel like she was more than a simple object made for their own use. He was not using her, he believed she could be good. At least this is what she had thought.

People always assumed that Elle was unintelligent and hardly useful, her father certainly had. They always looked at her with judgmental eyes, told her she was immature and childish for enjoying simple things in life, but why not enjoy them if she could not ever enjoy them as a child?

She cherished more than anything the days that her father sent her on field missions. How pathetic of her was that? Being at the company meant being under his control and out there, even trapped in a car watching someone or chasing someone down, she got luxuries. Perhaps she could not ride the roller-coaster but she could look at them in awe, from afar, and imagine what it would be like to actually have the chance to experience it. The chance to no longer wear the heavy title of a sociopath. The chance to just be normal, to be happy, she did not even know what happiness was.

Maybe it was childish that she found happiness in the tasty red slushy she only got to indulge in when on a mission and away from her father, or the bag of chips that she had never tasted, watching couples walk hand in hand and imagining it was her. But she was a company girl and her devotion to being an agent always took precedence over her happiness.

At least until he had come into the picture.

Sylar had made her open those blue lightning filled eyes and realize that life was not always about doing what you were told, that she should take what she wanted, and she had. But, he had changed and started to take orders from none other than his father. Though the blonde had advised against it, he did not take her advice. Still, she loved him so much that she followed him around and made sure to protect him if she could. Do whatever missions he did if only to be there to watch out for him.

This is what brought her to where she was now. She had gotten shot in the leg and he had helped her through it, even being heroic, but then they had been teleported to the beach and that lead to the predicament that she currently was living out.

Sylar was using his power on her, holding a finger out to her forehead and cutting into the flesh. Elle did not have the luxury of being able to grow back after an injury or not feel pain and so she was screaming out, yet even with the blood rolling down the side of her face and into her ears the physical pain did not come close in comparison to the emotional pain and betrayal that she felt.

Here was the man that she had trusted and given everything too, the only person she had ever tried to love aside from her father, and he was carving into her head in order to steal a power that she had already willingly given him. She had even taken the time to teach him how to use her power correctly and now he would undoubtedly use it in bringing her to her demise. That was the ultimate betrayal. He had made her feel wanted, loved, cared for. He had touched her in ways she had never been touched, kissed her, made her feel beautiful and amazing for once in her entire empty life. He had made her smile, and not the forced kind, the real kind, and now he was going to dig his fingers into her brain and steal her life away.

It was sickening and morbid and all that she could do was scream out in pain and thrash around trying to get away. Knowing that there was no hope. He was stronger than her and her leg was wounded from the gunshot she had sustained earlier. It was impossible to get away and she felt herself give up and accept the fact that she was going to die.

Laying there as her life was depleting and his fingers started to dig around in her brain she suddenly remembered how her father would always tell her that her biggest weakness was letting her feelings get in the way, how she would never amount to anything, how they had told her that her father was the only reason she had been allowed to stay an agent, and this sparked something inside of her. A will to prove them all wrong, a will to show that she could start over and actually be something, a will to show the world that she was not a weak pathetic child as her father would say.

Blue electricity started to form spreading from her hands across her entire body, it hurt, it felt as if she were on fire and about to explode but she could no longer control it. Her emotions had hold of her power and she was not going to go down without a fight. Suddenly she did explode sending jolts of electricity through the man on top of her and though she could not actually kill him, she did succeed in throwing him backward off of herself and stunning him as he curled up in the sand.

"Ahh!" Sylar groaned out watching as Elle stood to her feet and started to stumble the length of the beach. Standing to his feet he grinned maniacally. "You can run but you can't hide."

Truthfully, she could not run. She could only stumble and wobble and hope that she could reach a familiar place, a safe haven so to speak. It seemed that when her life turned to turmoil she always turned to the same place. Hearing the man catching speed on her, her body once again lit up in flicks of electricity and she threw it at him with enough force to again throw him backward and stun him. This time he lay there in pain for a moment longer and it gave her time to get far enough away to hide in a dumpster in an alleyway. Blood still rolling down from the incision over her nose and into her eyes.

"Elle, I'm sorry." Sylar said, his attitude changing completely as he looked around for her. Blue eyes peered out watching him from underneath the lid of the dumpster, praying he would not find her. "I just overreacted, the hunger got to be too much."

She ignored him and continued to hide, her vision going blurry from loss of blood. She knew that she needed to get somewhere and find help soon or she would die despite her best efforts. The blonde only hoped that she would not be killed when she finally got to her destination.

"Elle." He whispered out.

Though it was breaking her heart to do so she again ignored him, not falling for his words as before. She always fell for words it seemed. All someone had to do was tell her what to do and she did.

"Elle!" He screamed out now before slamming his hand down on the dumpster lid. She jumped but held in the yelp that threatened to escape her throat, she did not want to give herself away. "Fine, you're lucky I don't have time for this right now. But, after I finish what I need to do I will be back for you and I will kill you!" With that he hurried away angrily.

Letting out a loud breath Elle waited just a few extra moments before climbing out of the dumpster. Holding a hand to her bleeding forehead she bit her bottom lip and let out a yelp of pain. _'Damn it really hurts… Cheerleader doesn't know how lucky she is to not feel pain… speaking of which—' _

The blonde knew that there was a good chance she would be slaughtered the moment she showed up at the door, she deserved to be, but she also knew it was her last chance. Where else could she turn? The company no longer wanted her, and Sylar wanted to kill her, the only place that she could possibly have a chance of surviving was the one she had chosen.

Staring at the door she lifted her hand. _'Knock, Knock, Knock.'_

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

End Chapter

Authors note: Starting a new fic for my new favorite show. :) Love Kristen Bell soo much, wish Veronica Mars was never canceled because she is an amazing actress and gorgeous, but yeah figured I would write a fic featuring her character Elle from Heroes because it is my current addiction, this, Veronica Mars again, One Tree Hill season Eight, and Glee. Haha of course only between school work which I have had an awful lot of sadly. I hope that y'all like this. As always I am open to any criticism or suggestions as well as what you want to see happen. If you review and tell me anything of the sort I will be grateful and definitely add it too! :p

-Tracy Cook


	2. Who's There?

Dead Man Walking

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of heroes.

Couple: Elle/Claire

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Who's There?

'Knock, Knock, Knock.'

The sound shocked Noah who was inside typing away at his computer, trying to locate the man who had taken his daughter and teleported her somewhere. He had an idea of who it was but if it were the man he believed it was than he would not be able to locate his daughter, nor would he be able to find Sylar or Elle, because that man was Hiro Nakamura and he had the ability to take them to any time period he wished.

Ignoring the knocking at the door he continued to type frantically, hoping that whoever it was would just go away and leave him to his work. Sandra and Lyle had rushed to the police station in order to file a report despite Noah telling them it would not be a good idea.

Again came the noise of someone at the door. 'Knock, knock, knock.' The sound was not as loud as it had been the first time. Pushing his glasses up with his index finger the middle-aged man made his way cautiously toward the front door, making sure to arm himself with his gun, something did not seem right about the knocking. Reaching out he opened the door quickly lifting his gun, positioning it right between the eyes of the unwanted visitor.

If she had not been in so much pain and losing blood than the electric blonde might have been shocked by the rude welcoming, but considering how she had shot his daughter in an attempt to shoot him, she could not blame him if he shot her dead in a moment. Perhaps she would not even mind, she had lost so much she felt dead inside. Her first true love, her father, and her position at the company, what else did she have to lose but her life?

"You have some nerve showing your face around here." He stated with a stern tone of voice, though something about the situation made him hesitate on pulling the trigger. Elle looked broken beyond repair, blue eyes void of electricity, blood rolling down her face from a wound that was undoubtedly caused by the same man who had hurt his daughter. She was almost too pathetic to shoot, and knowing her for some time he felt guilty at the thought of doing so.

"I know." She whispered out in a soft voice as she stared him straight in the eyes. "But I had nowhere else to turn." Her voice cracked as tears started to fill her eyes and she felt dizzy.

As much as Noah wanted to rid the world of Elle Bishop and the last line of their family he could not bring himself to do so as he watched the girl he had helped raise, or train as her father would call it, crying with blood coated bangs sticking to her forehead. There had to still be hope for the electric blonde, he had seen a human side to her once. "Go get cleaned up."

"I know I shouldn't have—Wait, what did you say?" She asked her voice shaking with the hope his statement gave her. Heart pounding away in her chest, was he really going to help her?

"I said go get cleaned up. I'm not sure I can offer much more than that Elle, but you look a mess and we cannot talk while you are in this condition. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that he put his gun away and walked back to the computer already starting to regret his decision. It was not like he was giving her a place to stay; he was merely allowing her to clean up after a near death experience.

Blue eyes watched him with confusion before a pain shot through her head and she remembered that she was losing blood quickly; she would as he said talk about the conditions of his help later, for now she needed to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Elle was grateful that Noah had forgiven her enough to let her fix her wounds, she had no other place she could have gone, and she needed help. She knew that she needed help; her mind had been warped so many times by so many people she no longer knew what was the right path to take.

She no longer knew what love was. The blonde had thought that her father loved her only to find out that he had been the one who turned her into the monster that she was, and she had thought that Sylar loved her only to have him nearly kill her. He still wanted to kill her. The thought made her shudder as she looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom inspecting her injuries.

Raising a hand she used it to lift her bangs and see the incision, it was deep. Ignoring the way that her heart ached as she examined it she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some bandages, wrapping them around the wound before dropping her bangs back over the bandage. She could not help but smile as she thought of the cartoons she had seen with ninja's in them, for a moment she struck a pose ignoring all of the pain and then chuckled under her breath. It was these moments that made people call her childish she realized and a somber expression returned to her face.

Blue eyes glanced down to the bullet wound in her leg; her blood was already seeping through the bandages. Pulling them off she decided that she needed to remove the bullet and sanitize the wound. Knowing only one way to do so she dug her fingers into the hole letting out gasps and biting down hard on her bottom lip in order to will the pain away. Finally she pulled out the blood coated bullet throwing it in the trash can beside the toilet before rinsing her fingers clean of the red liquid that covered them.

Her powers were still acting up and she found as she washed her hands clean she shocked herself numerous times, adding to the pain she felt. "Today sucks." She mumbled sadly to herself before pulling her hands out of the water and drying them off.

Finding some peroxide in the cabinet she poured it directly into the wound gritting her teeth together and hissing out as it bubbled, covering the blood with white foam. "Shit!" She practically shouted as she reached for the bathtub turning on the water in order to rinse her leg, only adding to the pain as she shocked herself. This had not been a good day she decided when she finally dried off her leg and had reapplied the bandages. All that she wanted to do was sleep.

Limping down the stairs the blonde made her way slowly into Noah's office knocking softly on the door.

Turning to look at her he smiled almost relieved to see that she was looking a little better, in all honesty Elle was close to being a daughter to him. He had been there for most of her life. "It looks like you are feeling better, what's your plan?"

Elle knew that he didn't want her to stay, but she needed to at least get some sleep. "I'm exhausted." She admitted.

"Elle, I do not approve of you staying here. You are a monster and I cannot trust that you will not try and harm me or my family again." When he said this the blonde's face fell, she would have to sleep on the streets tonight it seemed. Not that at this point she minded all that much, she was so exhausted.

Swallowing she whispered out. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Claire, I would not hurt you again. But I really need a place to stay at least for tonight. I have nowhere else to turn, Daddy—" She started to choke up and tears again filled her eyes as she recalled finding him dead in the chair, killed by the same man who claimed to love her, killed by the same man who tried to kill her. "Plus Sylar wants me dead and I don't feel safe sleeping on the street."

"I don't feel safe with you sleeping under my roof."

She nodded as if she understood and started toward the front door placing her hand on the knob. At least he had allowed her to clean up her wounds. "I understand, thank you for letting me clean up. I'll be on my way." Just as she was about to open the door Noah let out a sigh.

"Elle." She paused. "You can stay here for the night."

Turning, a smile spread nearly from one ear to the other. Her trademark grin that seemed to twist upward in deviation, though she was not being devious. More than anything she was thankful that he was giving her a second chance. Even if it was only for a night, maybe she could turn her life around after all. "Thank you."

Moving closer to her he stared down into blue eyes sternly. "But, if you ever hurt me or anyone I love again I swear to you, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head. Do you understand?"

Her smile did not falter. Elle knew that he was being more than reasonable with what he stated, she had on numerous occasions hurt him and his family, and he was giving her yet again another chance. Why shouldn't he threaten her? Again she switched to business and nodded her head swiftly. "I understand."

"Good. Now go get some rest in the guest room upstairs. First door to your right." With that he turned to head back to his office in order to search for his daughter.

Before she could move for the stairs her head snapped around at the sound of the door opening, what she saw was Claire wearing a look of pure terror and anger. She was scared of her and it appeared that she also hated Elle. She knew that she deserved it and honestly she could not care less if the cheerleader liked her. "Welcome home, cheerleader." She teased.

"Dad!" Claire shouted calling her father into the room. "What the hell is she doing here?"

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

End Chapter

Authors note: Thank you to my two reviewers. Only twenty people have read this story but I did get two reviews and that is enough to make me want to write more, so keep on reviewing people and I will keep adding quickly! Love this couple, and yes it will eventually be Claire/Elle romance, but it will move kind of slowly. Hope that y'all enjoy this addition.

As for who I think that Kristen Bell would play in Glee… hmm.. I am not sure, probably someone who was comical and slightly sarcastic but a sweetheart. But I don't know a specific character type.

-Tracy Cook


	3. What Are You Thinking?

Dead Man Walking

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of heroes.

Couple: Elle/Claire

Rating: M

Chapter 3

What Are You Thinking?

"What are you thinking letting her stay here dad?" Claire shouted out at her father who had informed her that the smirking monster standing in their living room would be staying the night.

"Claire she was dying—" He started in hopes to explain his actions. Honestly Noah had no idea why he had allowed the girl to stay for a minute let alone the night. Not a day earlier he was searching for her in order to murder the blonde for what she had done to his daughter.

"She shot me Dad! And she tried to shoot you!" The cheerleader practically spat in his face as she turned to Elle who was still wearing a smile. "Get out of my house!"

"Claire." Noah stated sternly, staring at his daughter who turned back. What he found behind her blue eyes nearly broke his heart in two, betrayal. Once again he had let the young girl down, just yesterday he had not been there and she died and now he was letting the person who caused her death into their house. But, he had raised Elle and he knew that there was a good person inside of her, in fact if anyone had served to crush that good person it was probably him. When the blonde had felt sympathy for Sylar he had told her to follow orders, just as she was doing when she tried to shoot him and shot Claire.

"She deserves to be dead for what she did Dad." The blonde cheerleader stated clenching her jaw, her voice low and serious.

Elle felt her smile falter as she watched the scene. For whatever reason it actually affected her knowing that the younger girl wanted her dead that badly. She supposed that she deserved it though after everything. Maybe there was no hope for her after all. "I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I have nothing left. Everyone that I ever cared for has left and the only thing I have ever known, what I was raised to do, was taken away from me." Her electric blue eyes welled with tears as electricity started to dance along her skin. "I need a second chance Claire."

"You won't find any sympathy here, freak." She spat, her heart racing. She hated the blonde more than anything.

"Please?" Elle whispered out in a soft voice, her lip quivering and her body beginning to shake as the electricity intensified. She knew that she needed to get ahold of her power but she could no longer control it.

Claire did not say no this time she merely crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, jaw still clenched, nails digging into the skin of her arms. She could not forgive this girl for hurting her and her family over and over. It seemed that the electric blonde always ran back to them when she was in trouble or needed help, and she was not going to be there for her again only to be stabbed directly in the back. Still, she felt slightly sympathetic.

The cheerleader had been able to lead a fairly normal life and from what she had read up on Elle and heard about her, that was not the case for the other blonde. She was made to work at the company and now she had lost it all, plus her father. Still, the sympathy was not enough to make her feel forgiving in the least.

"I will never sympathize with you." She finally stated in an uncaring heartless tone.

Elle's lips now curled downward as tears rolled down her cheeks and her head started throbbing in pain, body now completely lit up with electricity. She was not angry; she was more than anything upset with herself and the mistakes that she had made in her life. "Fine." She squeaked out in her high-pitched voice.

"Be that as it may, she still will require your help Claire." Noah finally interjected, previously choosing to watch the conversation unfold.

"What?" She shouted out whipping her head around to look at her father, eyes filled with anger. "What could I possibly help her with?" Her body shook with agitation.

"We can use your blood to heal her."

"She looks fine." Claire countered glancing over her shoulder and smirking at the sight of the blonde in pain from her injuries. She was not normally so sadistic; usually she was a loving person but not in this case. Not this time. "Besides do we really want her back in tip-top shape so she can attempt to kill you again?" She asked looking back to her father.

"I am not going to attempt to kill him Claire." Elle tried to insist as she limped toward the two joining their conversation.

"I would never let her do anything to you again Clairebear. I already warned her that if she tries anything peculiar tonight I will not hesitate to kill her." Pausing he looked his daughter over gauging her reactions. It looked as if she would accept this. "Without your blood she will be dead by the morning, she has been shot and Sylar used his power on her so the incision in her forehead is undoubtedly deep."

"Sylar?" Claire whispered turning, her voice held both anger and sadness.

Unable to say anything in response as she physically flinched at the mention of the man's name the electric blonde nodded quickly, letting out a sad sound. She hated thinking about what he did to her, she hated hearing his name, she hated him.

Blue eyes watched Elle's reaction momentarily as she raised an eyebrow, something was strange about it. She had never really seen the older woman appear so weak, so human, it was actually a little endearing. If not a little cute. _'Cute…? Why the hell would I think of Elle as cute? She is a monster… not cute… even if she is pouting… gah.'_ "Alright, I will heal you."

"Thank you." The electric blonde squeaked out, tears still free-falling. Normally she would have thought of some sort of sarcastic response but she was too grateful. She was getting a second chance to make things right and live a good life. _'This time I'll make them proud.'_

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

End Chapter

Authors note: Thank you again to my reviewers! I would love input and if more people would review it would make my day. :) If not that is alright, I will keep on writing.

Hope that y'all like this chapter. YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks to all of the reviews they encouraged me to add another chapter! :p I will probably add another soon to because this one was SOO short, I hate short chapters, but there will be a time skip after this and so it had to end… but the next will be longer promise!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Maybe Sympathy

Dead Man Walking

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of heroes.

Couple: Elle/Claire

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Maybe Sympathy

It had been an entire month since Elle had "stayed the night." Somehow one night had turned into one month and the cheerleader was growing tired of it. She was invasive, childish, and extremely immature. Noah had told her that it was due to how she was raised and not being exposed to many things but Claire often found it annoying. Once again she was in the middle of talking with her father about making the electric blonde leave and as always he was against it for whatever reason.

"She is perfectly healthy dad there is no reason for her to stay here any longer." She whispered out, caring just enough to not be overheard by the other blonde.

"Sylar wants to kill her Claire, we can't let that happen."

"Funny how you are there for her when she needs you." She stated with spite on her tongue as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her father's hurt eyes. Guilt filled her as she realized that she had taken things too far again, Noah had been trying his hardest to be there for her since her death a month ago, and she knew that she could not continue holding onto her grudges.

Suddenly there was a scream of pain upstairs and the lights in the house all flickered. _'At least some of my grudges.' _"Guess someone's taking a shower." Claire said with a roll of her blue eyes.

"She can't control her powers yet, she is trying. Please try and show some remorse."

Chewing on her bottom lip the blonde cheerleader thought over the last month. Elle had made progress, a lot of progress, and as of yet she had not tried to kill anyone in her family while they were sleeping. So maybe she was being a little hard on her, everyone deserved a second chance right? _'Or a third chance in this case…' _"I'm sorry dad I just can't seem to get to that point where I trust she isn't going to just turn on us."

"I understand." He said with a smile pulling the young girl into an embrace. She let out a sigh as she rested her head right below his shoulder feeling safe which was not something she felt often these days. "I'm not telling you to trust her Clairebear, maybe just spend some time with her. Deep down I know she is a good person, I have seen that side of her and I think she could really use a friend."

Looking up at her father she felt a pang of guilt for how she had been treating the other woman and she thought it over. Would it really be so terrible to make living together at least bearable? Maybe they would have something in common.

"Okay, I'll try to be her friend."

Suddenly Elle made her way into the kitchen, her blonde hair still dripping wet from the shower she had taken. All that she wore was a pink fluffy towel which was drawn around her body and held in place, revealing a little bit more skin than the cheerleader was comfortable with seeing. Luckily the electric blonde seemed oblivious to the fact that blue eyes had started to wander over the curves of her body, enjoying the sight a little too much a blush covered Claire's cheeks. _'God she is gorgeous… Wait? What? She is not gorgeous, she is a murderer... A sociopath…' _She looked to her feet uncomfortably.

"It's still so weird taking showers without being watched by all of those men in white coats." The electric blonde stated absentmindedly as she moved toward the refrigerator opening it, peeking her head curiously inside. There was one thing that she loved more than anything in the world, one thing that would never hurt her like Sylar had, never let her down, and that was food. Her eyes widened as she witnessed one last piece of pumpkin pie in the refrigerator. "Ohh! Pie!" She shouted out her grin nearly spreading ear to ear as she hummed excitedly and pulled it out.

'_She is so childish… there is no way I have something in common with her…' _

"Elle, what have I told you about putting on clothing before getting a snack?" Noah asked a little uncomfortable with the situation as well as the statement. On many occurrences he had been one of those men in a white coat watching her shower. It had been purely scientific but still left him feeling uneasy.

Turning around so that she was now facing the two of them a pout formed on her perfect lips, blue eyes filling with sadness. "But if I waited until I got dressed someone might have eaten this scrumptious piece of pie."

Claire rolled her eyes at the pouting and immaturity, but once again found herself feeling oddly toward the electric blonde. She found it cute. But she shouldn't have found it cute, she hated when Elle acted like a five year old, not that it was her fault necessarily, but it still irritated her to no end. So why was she suddenly finding that annoying pout on her lips cute? Why was the other blonde's adoration for something as simple as pie suddenly an endearing and sweet quality? _'Gah what is wrong with me lately?'_

"Go get dressed." Noah instructed. "And then I think Claire wanted to have a girl's night tonight."

"I did?" The blonde cheerleader asked being snapped back into reality.

"She did?" Elle asked as well, before pouting even more as she set down the pie in order to go and get dressed before indulging in it.

"She did." He said with a smug look on his face before watching as the electric blonde started for the door, her shoulders slumped. He knew it was because of the pie and how badly she wanted to eat it, it made him smile a little. "And Elle." He started.

Snapping her head back to look at him she asked. "Yeah?"

"Take the pie with you."

Her smile stretched clear across her face at this point, twisting up at the corners, eyes sparkling with happiness. Unnecessary happiness in Claire's opinion, it was only a piece of pie, yet the blonde couldn't help but think that the smile was awfully adorable on her. "It's only pie." She mumbled as Elle squeaked out excitedly taking the pie and heading up to her room.

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

"Why did he bring her flowers? Is that common when you tell someone you are sorry?" Elle asked glancing between the blonde cheerleader sitting beside her on the couch and the television screen, her hand digging deep into the bag of popcorn before shoving some of the pieces into her mouth. Honestly she had been in Heaven for the last month, no worries of killing, eating whatever she wanted, feeling safer than usual, the only thing she was still trying to get her mind around was what was socially acceptable.

Claire let out a sigh leaning against the couch as she once again clicked pause on the movie. Somehow a two hour movie had turned into a four hour movie and she could not wait for it to be over if only to stop the questions the naïve blonde continued to ask.

"It depends." She muttered.

"Depends on what?" The electric blonde questioned turning her glowing gaze in order to meet the younger girl's as she popped some more delicious pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

For a moment she just stared at the other girl a look of agitation growing on her face, how could someone be so intelligent about certain things, namely murder, and so unintelligent about things like apologies and relationships? What had her father done to her as a child? Was she really that sheltered? There it was an ounce of sympathy for the older woman. She actually was starting to care for her.

"It depends on the situation. Usually you only bring flowers to people you love romantically." Pausing she looked to the television signaling their situation. "He hurt her and he is sorry, so he is bringing her flowers in hopes to fix their relationship."

Elle's mouth fell open as she started to understand the concept looking back toward the television. Claire watched shaking her head and smiling a little at how cute she was. _'There I go using that word to describe her again… she's only cute because she has the mentality of a child…' _

'_Will he bring me flowers? I doubt it…' _The electric blonde wondered to herself if Sylar would care enough to apologize. What they had was not ever official but she assumed it had fallen into a romantic relationship considering he had taken her innocence and she had fallen for him. She doubted that if he brought her flowers she would forgive him anyway. "I see." She finally whispered out waving her hand impatiently signaling for the cheerleader to continue the movie.

Claire did not click the start button though, instead she hesitantly asked. "Haven't you ever been in a relationship before?"

Glancing over at the younger girl she frowned. "Until recently I had never even been out of the Company aside from being assigned to watch you. I recall treasuring those moments because I could go and watch the people at the amusement park ride the rides and imagine being in their shoes, sip on a delicious slushy, and enjoy my freedom." Letting out a sigh she glanced away. "That was until the cold reality of my life returned and I had to do my job and make my father proud to call me his daughter, proud to call me an agent."

Not knowing what to say she simply listened as Elle rambled quickly, taking in all of her words as she started to understand her a little more clearly. The other blonde was like a puppet, she did what she was told and she tried to do it well, never having any fun or personal freedoms. Never having love, only responsibilities. It was actually quite depressing.

"I did fall in love once." She stated with a smile. "At least I think it was love."

"You think it was love?" Claire questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes." Elle stated with a firm nod as she recalled the relationship she had shared with Sylar. "We kissed, talked about things, and slept together like they did in this movie. I had never been so happy in my entire life, at least until he trapped me and tried to kill me." Her smile fell as she stated this and recalled when it had happened, how he had done so without caring at all if she lived or died. She wondered every day how he could do something like that to her when she had been the reason he was alive in the first place. "And he didn't ever bring me flowers to apologize." Looking to the other blonde she asked. "Is that love?"

The healer once again found herself chewing on her bottom lip as she stared into innocent blue eyes, so innocent yet so evil, Elle was a confusing mixture that was certain. "No, Elle, I don't think that counts as love."

"Why not?" She wondered aloud.

Sighing Claire found herself doing something she had never thought she would do, she was reaching up to stroke bangs away from beautiful electric blue eyes and smiling at the deranged woman. A month back you could have told her they would be in this position and she would have laughed.

Elle immediately froze at the skin on skin contact, confused by the action. She did not know how to react so she simply sat as still as possible staring into the beautiful girl's eyes awaiting some direction as to what to do. "Claire?"

"When you love someone it should feel special, like you are the only one in the world. He should never hurt you, never break your heart, and never leave you. He should love you for who you are and not force you to be someone else or control you. When you kiss you should feel sparks—"

"—We did." She protested softly, enjoying the way that Claire's fingers tickled her skin.

Laughing the cheerleader shook her head. "Not because of your powers, a different kind of spark."

"I see." She swallowed hard, wondering if this spark that the younger girl was talking about had anything to do with the shivers her hands were causing and the way that she found herself short of breath. _'She said 'he' will make me feel that, so it couldn't be what she is making me feel right…?'_ The truth was she did not understand.

"Do you now?" Claire teased, able to see confusion written all over the other's face. _'She's so clueless…'_

"Nope." She responded, before both girls burst out in laughter on the couch.

It was strange that they were actually enjoying themselves, they had thought tonight would end in disaster and it seemed that Noah's plan to help them bond had actually worked. Elle had not smiled so much in quite some time, she once again wondered about the spark before glancing back toward the television and urging her to push play as she shoveled a hand full of popcorn into her mouth.

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

Elle glanced downward uncomfortably; somehow she had ended up in an awkward position. During the second movie they had turned out the lights and gotten blankets in order to make themselves more comfortable, but apparently someone had gotten a little too comfortable because the cheerleader had fallen asleep leaning against her.

Blushing a little she allowed her electric eyes to look over Claire's face which was illuminated from the light of the television, she realized that the other girl was gorgeous. _'She is seventeen and the daughter of a man who will not hesitate to kill you, you need to move.'_

Still, she did not do as her mind commanded and continued to allow her eyes to look over the rest of the teenager's body. She had amazing toned arms and abs which she could just slightly see where her shirt met her shorts, then there were those long perfect tanned legs. _'I should not be thinking these things… god my whole body is tingling, is this a spark? Doubtful… But I didn't feel this with Sylar… He was always rushing things…' _

Elle contemplated moving Claire, maybe nudging her and waking her up but the other girl looked so peaceful as she slept with her body pressed against her own that she could not bring herself to wake her. Chewing on her bottom lip she tensed a little as the younger girl moved against her. Letting out a soft sound she forced herself not to electrocute the other she calmed down.

'_I just need to calm down… If I can't wake her up then I'll just have to sleep like this and pray I do not wake up with a gun between my eyes…'_

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

End Chapter

Authors note: Welp my last chapter was so short I decided to add another to this tonight. I do not know for sure what all I want to happen so if anyone has ANY suggestions I will definitely write them. :) Oh and as always if you have any ideas for stories send em to me, I'll write em. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer, and I am sorry Claire wasn't all too sympathetic, going more off of the show for now.

They will grow to love each other promise!

As always I love reviews and they keep me writing, so click that little button and tell me what you think. :p

-Tracy Cook


	5. A Used Toy

Dead Man Walking

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of heroes.

Couple: Elle/Claire

Rating: M

Chapter 5

A Used Toy

As a child Elle had never gotten to partake in going to school, of course she was educated in her cell by her father but the closest she had actually been to a school building was when she was told to watch Claire. She had no real concept of what happened there, all the people gathered in herds similar to animals. People of the same "species" or "looks" so to speak stayed with similar people and the strong powered over the weak. She compared it to Darwin's theory of Natural Selection; it was interesting to say the least.

When the electric blonde had confronted Noah and Claire about joining her at the establishment both were against it. They informed her that you had to be a certain age to go to high school, she was too old, and without a high school diploma she could not go to college. She could get her diploma through a program but she was uninterested in this, all she wanted was to be a part of this complex and intriguing building that consumed Claire's mind.

After many weeks of whining and acting "childish" as the cheerleader put it, she finally managed to get her way. Though, there was a compromise involved.

Elle was allowed to go to football games and be close to the school, interact with the people she never had the chance to, experience what it was like to be a teenager, as long as she made no contact with the other blonde. She was not to speak to her or imply that they were friends, because apparently despite her best efforts they still were not friends and she would embarrass Claire. It pained her knowing this, but still she reluctantly agreed.

This agreement is what got her in this situation. Her first football game, it was not as she had expected it would be. The game itself was confusing but more confusing than that was the looks that men were giving her as she shuffled uncomfortably in the stands. The electric blonde did not like it at all, her body rigid as she ignored the looks and tried to force her powers to stay calm.

For whatever reason blue eyes found their way to the one person who she knew at the game, the blonde cheering on the track in front of the field, Claire. She watched as the other girl kicked her leg up in the air and she blushed when she realized that she had looked those perfect legs over, similarly to the men who were looking her over. Glancing away she tried to ignore the strange sensations she had never felt before, her body heating up, her mind noticing for the first time just how beautiful the other was, and the confusion that came with these feelings.

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled to herself before feeling a presence beside her. Her body immediately stiffened as she snapped her head around to see who was seated so close to her.

"I agree, this game sucks." It was a young man; he had on a black leather jacket and looked a lot like Sylar. Only it was not Sylar she knew it could not be him, still she felt drawn to the man. "We should get out of here." He smirked with a raised eyebrow, looking at her with those same eyes that she had just looked at Claire with.

"Are you sure? I don't think the game is over." Elle stated glancing back over to the field avoiding looking at the cheerleader again.

"I'm sure. I had something a little more entertaining in mind." He laughed under his breath before reaching out and taking ahold of her arm, a little too tightly for her taste. Though she was used to being dragged around by men, it was her life story after all, so instead of struggling she let him lead the way.

Honestly she could think of a lot of things that were more entertaining than the game. _'Ice cream, slushies, watching movies with Claire.' _She smiled a little at this thought before being dragged under the bleachers. _'But definitely not hanging out under disgusting bleachers… not on my list of entertainment…' _"Where are we going?" Her voice shook a little and she could feel lighting starting to dance along her skin as a defense mechanism.

"You'll see." The young man responded in a deep and husky voice as he pushed her up against the bleachers pressing his body flush against hers. She was beyond uncomfortable with the contact.

"Wh-what are you doi—" Before she could finish her sentence she felt lips pressed firmly against her own, there was definitely no spark. At least not a romantic one, her body on the other hand flared up with volts of electricity that shocked the man.

Not knowing what had happened he pulled back screaming out in pain. "Ow what the fuck you bitch? I'll teach you a lesson!" Moving to slam his hand into the electric blonde's face he was shocked when he instead hit a girl from his school, Claire, one of those peppy and annoying cheerleaders who came to football games for the enjoyment. Her head snapped backward, but moved back in place just as quickly, the reddening skin returning to normal right before his eyes.

"Want to try that again?" She asked with an almost sadistic smile causing brown eyes to widen in shock.

"What the fuck? Are you some kind of sadistic bitch who enjoys being hurt? Don't make me hurt you too! Just leave us the fuck alone, we wanted some private time." When he tried to move her out of the way Claire remained in place, unable to feel the pain as her arms were bruised by his fingers before quickly healing.

"For your own safety I suggest you leave us the fuck alone." The cheerleader said seriously, though the smile remained on her features. She knew that Elle could lose her cool at any moment and kill the teenager and that was not something either of them wanted. For some odd reason the younger girl found herself caring enough to protect the other. Not only was that feeling strange, but there was also another feeling, a dark feeling. One she got once when she witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her. _'Jealousy?' _She did not have time to pick apart the feeling as the man stepped closer.

"I swear to god!" With that he punched her directly in the nose, breaking it. Still, she felt nothing as blood rolled down her face and over her smiling lips. Then again her nose healed right in front of his face, not something she would normally show off to people because of how they would judge her but at this moment she didn't care. He deserved it.

His eyes widened even more so as he backed up. "Okay I don't want no trouble, I'll just leave you two alone." Turning he started away rather quickly. Leaving the cheerleader to shake her head and nearly laugh, except she knew that the problem had not completely been solved yet.

Turning around Claire looked over Elle watching as she held onto herself, her body covered with blue light, she still had little control over her powers. Especially when she was angry or sad. "Elle." She whispered out.

"I'm fine." She nearly whimpered out as her body convulsed again.

Laughing softly and sympathetically the shorter of the two pulled the electric blonde into her arms. "No you're not come here." She whispered, shocking the other with her uncharacteristic kindness, usually she was not so nice to her. Still, Elle allowed herself to be wrapped up in caring warm arms that immediately absorbed the electricity she was failing to control.

"There you go, feeling better?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." She whimpered out as tears started to roll down her face, each causing her to electrocute herself. Luckily she was still holding onto the healer who immediately absorbed the shocks.

"Are you crying?" Her voice cracked as she pulled away enough to look into electric blue eyes with her own. All that she could see behind them was sadness; she had never seen anyone look so pathetic. It was like a beaten puppy or an abused child. For a moment she pondered that thought and she came to a conclusion; Elle was an abused child.

"No." Elle said trying to force a smile as she turned to look away. If her father could see her now she knew that he would be completely disappointed in her. Being so weak as to let someone hurt her when she could have killed the man easily, letting someone push her around, and then crying over it. Why was she always so emotional? That is what he always said was her downfall, that was why she could not be a great agent like the others.

Claire reached her hand up taking Elle's chin between her fingers and moving her face so that they were looking at each other. "Yes you are. It's okay now, he will never come close to you again, I guarantee it." She tried.

"If it isn't him it will be some other guy." She mumbled.

"Some other guy?"

"Yeah, just like Daddy." Tears again started to roll down her face as she stated through trembling lips and uneven breaths. She had never gotten the chance to let all of this out. "And Noah." Again she took in a breath before saying in a hushed tone. "Sylar, they all just used me Claire. My daddy took away my childhood and destroyed me for his own uses, and yet I still let him control me and wanted some kind of approval from him." She laughed a little sarcastically. "I wanted to show him that I was a good agent, and now I never will be able too."

"Elle." Claire whispered pushing some strands of blonde hair behind the slightly taller woman's ear as she felt her own eyes watering up. This was definitely sympathy she was feeling now. How could anyone treat their daughter in such a way?

"Then there was Noah. And he's great for forgiving me but he was the one who turned me into this heartless creature. He was the one who told me to always follow a plan and to forget my feelings, he was the one who stopped me from saving Sylar." Her voice quavered as she said that name again. "Then what did he do? He made me fall in love with him, took my innocence, used me to get where he needed to go and then tried to murder me." Glancing away she ignored the shiver as she felt fingers brush against her neck. "I'm not good for anything Claire, I'm just a used toy."

"That isn't true." She tried, but knew that her words held little effect considering how she herself had treated the electric blonde. Surprisingly though she did mean them.

Scoffing Elle smiled, that trademark grin. Her lips curling up on both sides almost deviously. "Sure it isn't."

"Elle, I mean it. You have been given a chance to start new. Free yourself from the control they had over you, experience life and do all of the things that you ever wanted to do."

"I don't even know what I want to do." She shrugged her shoulders. It was the truth she had no idea what to do with her life now that everything she had once known was taken away from her.

"That's not true, there has to be something you've always wanted to do." Perhaps it was the sympathy that made Claire utter the next words, because in any other situation she most definitely would not have said them. "I will help you do whatever you want to do." She felt herself regret them as the smile on the beautiful woman's face widened. It almost appeared that this had been some sort of master plan all along.

"Well, I have always wanted to do one thing." Her voice squeaked with excitement of finally getting a chance to experience what she had always dreamt.

"What is that?"

"Well when I was spying on you—" She blushed a little as blue eyes glared at her, still she could not help the excitement welling inside of her as she spoke quickly. "—I used to drive by the amusement park and look at all of the rides and imagine what it would be like to not have to go back to the company, to be able to enjoy them like normal people."

"I see."

"So can we go?" Elle asked excitedly.

"Yeah we can go." Claire sighed out slightly annoyed, though the look of pure joy on the other's innocent face was enough to erase any annoyance. _'That girl has such a beautiful smile… she was meant to smile, and now she is… I guess it's better than seeing her crying, even if I have to go to the themepark.'_

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

End Chapter

Authors note: Dramatic chapter! But, it is bringing them closer together and I promise to have more cute and fluffy chapters to come and then of course love chapters eventually. I prefer to slowly progress the couple though, and I hope that I am doing that. Should see more from Claire's POV in the next few chapters. :)

-Tracy Cook


End file.
